Egy mugli naplója
by zitumitu
Summary: Egy szebb világba vágyakozó lány szerencséje? Olvassátok el és írjatok véleményt!Köszike...


Hát emberek... ez most nem mondhatni negatívnak. Mondjuk ezt már régebben írtam. Asszem pont a szövegben említett szeptemberben (2005). Általában pozitív vagyok/voltam (ezt azért nem tom, mert mostanában nem írtam semmit) Viszont mániákus pillanataimban egyike vagyok azon reményteleneknek, akik 'A LEVELET' várják. Persze néha utálom is az egészet... Nem baj: be happy:)

Jó olvasást!

A véleményeket pedig várom ám!

**

* * *

Egy mugli naplója **

- Jó estét! Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte a lány a sötétben érkező három férfit. Kint álltak egy utcán, valamikor kora este. Ilyen hidegben azonban a lány hátán a hideg futkározott. Furcsamód mégis élvezte ezt, mert már várta a találkozást. Az egyik férfi, aki inkább nézett ki egy tizenéves fiúnak, hátul maradt, mintha nem tudna mit kezdeni magával.

- Jó estét! Te itt laksz? – kérdezte a legidősebbnek tűnő. Arcán az idő nyomait jól hangsúlyozták az utcai lámpák fényei.

- Igen – hangzott az izgatott válasz, és az alacsony csillogó szemű szőkeség nem tudott megállni egy vigyort. - És igen, mielőtt megkérdezné: én hívtam az újságot a hírrel! Khm… elég gyorsak voltak a Magyar Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a harmadik ismeretlen. Közvetlenül az öreg mellett állt. Talán még kezdő, gondolta a lány és összébb húzta magán vékony átmeneti kabátját. Mindenesetre furcsa volt a férfi öltözéke, amely a bírók talárjára emlékeztetett.

- Nyugodj meg, nem volt semmi köze a légierőhöz, sem az UFO-ókhoz – vette át a szót meghökkent társától a rangidős. Nem tűnt meglepettnek, de arca más érzelmekről sem árulkodott.

- Persze, hogy nem! Méghogy a légierő, hah! – a lány már reszketett, de inkább izgatottságában, mint a hideg miatt.

- Az újságtól vagyunk. Az…

- A Reggeli Hírlaptól – fejezte be az ifjú helyett a legelső férfi. A lány látta a fiú tekintetében, hogy megbánta, amiért ő kezdett bele az előző mondatba. Úgy érezte, minden aszerint megy, ahogy tervezte. Mégis jobbnak látta, ha tesz még egy próbát.

- Jöjjenek beljebb! A melegben nyugodtabban beszélhetjük meg az eseményeket.

- Köszönjük, de már így is későre jár, és nem szeretnénk zavarni. Ha lehet, mondja el röviden, mit látott.

- Értem… Tök mindegy, mit láttam. Valami hintó szállt el a város felett. Nagytestű szárnyas állatok húzták, de… – összeszorította a száját. Arra gondolt, hogy elkezdheti, amit már oly rég el akart mondani.

- Szóval. Tudom, kik maguk, honnan jöttek, és valójában miért. Tudják a lényeget afelől, hogy én ki vagyok – Tartott egy kis hatásszünetet, majd folytatta.

- Magukkal akarok menni!

- Természetesen még belőled is lehet újságíró vagy riporter. Akármi…

- Nem! – kiáltott fel a lány kétségbeesetten. – Nem akarok egyik sem lenni, hacsaknem a Reggeli Prófétánál! Magukkal akarok menni! Nem szólok senkinek, csak hadd éljek abban a gyönyörű világban, ahol önök!

- Az újságírók élete – folytatta megint a nagykabátos egy kis zavart mosollyal szája szegletében. – izgalmas is tud lenni. No, de hogy ennyire vágyni rá!

- Miért csinálják ezt? Jól tudják, hogy a vará…

- Naplót írsz? – az ostorként csattanó, ám mégis halk szavak megfagyasztották a lányban a vért. Az idős férfi nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondatát, de ha már úgy tesznek, mintha nem értenék, mit mond, akkor az emlékeit hadd tartsa meg.

- Nem – mondta egyszerűen. Majd hozzátette – Elég fárasztó mindent lekörmölni a suliban is, nemhogy még magamtól is írjak.

- Értem… - csóválta fejét a nagykabátos, majd a fiatal fiúhoz fordult. –Nézz szét!

- Oké! – A legfiatalabb ismeretlen, máris pattant. A kapu felé tartva ránézett a lányra, akinek arca feszült volt, a szemében riadalom és könyörgés vegyességét látta.

Bent kissé nehezen találta meg a kamasz szobáját, de mikor rátalált egyenesen az íróasztalához ment. Meglátott egy nyitott könyvecskét, amiben majd egy oldalnyi szöveg állt. Belenézett:

_**Szeptember 2.**_

_**Hú, wow! Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem!**_

_**Eddigi életem tizenöt évében még nem láttam ilyesmit! De tudom, mi volt! Tudom ám! Vagyis csak nagyjából, de tudom. Viszont kinek szóljak? Senki sincs itthon. Miért ilyenkor kell a bevásárolni menniük!  
**__**Szólnom kell valakinek! Benne lesz az újságokban, és a tudtukra jön! Idejönnek, hogy elfeledtessék velem, de majd én!**__**  
Mindenesetre leírom, hogy ha sikerülne nekik az emlékezettörlés, akkor is elolvashassam és tudjak róla.  
**__**Kinéztem este az ablakon. Nem volt kedvem tanulni. Igazából szeptember másodikán még nincs is nagyon mit. Szóval, ahogy kinézek és bambulom az eget egyszer csak egy hintót látok. Ez meglepő a 21-dik században, de még meglepőbb, hogy nem az úton, hanem a város felett a levegőben. Király! Valami lovak húzták. Nem lehetett megállapítani, milyen állatok pontosan. Remélem valami boszorkány, vagy helyes varázsló ült benne! De bár észrevett volna! Mennyiszer eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy történik velem valami ilyesmi…  
**__**Most pedig sikerült! Futás a telefonhoz. Akármilyen lapot is hívok… tudni fogják:)**_

- Szegény. Azért sajnálom. Honnan tudhatja? – motyogta magában a fiú.

- Találtál valamit, fiam? – kiáltott be az idős.

- Ja!

- Tépd ki, azt gyere! Mára már végeztünk.

A fiatal szemek nem nézték tovább a lapot. Egy egyszerű mozdulattal kitépte a teleírt papírt és felpillantott. Az ablakból látta, amint a lány hadonászva próbált védekezni egy fénysugár ellen. Az azonban eltalálta és hátratántorodva, lassan lerogyott a fűre. A fiú elfordult az ablaktól, lenézett a kezére. Becsukta a naplót, aminek a borítóján ott díszelgett egy nő csúcsos süvegben, kezében egy pálcával, mellette pedig kézzel írott szöveg volt:

**_Akkor is boszi leszek:)_**

* * *

Hüpp-hüpp...

Hehe most rajtatok a sor írjatok szaporán véleményeket! Köszi!


End file.
